


True Love

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [120]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Curse Breaking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelena forces Emma's hand when Killian won't kiss her and take away her magic. Emma doesn't have a choice but to save him, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love

“Well seeing that the bloody pirate wouldn’t just kiss you and strip you of your powers like he was supposed to, I’m just going to have to take you out myself,” Zelena said, pretending as if she was suffering a great injustice.

The witch had taken her newborn brother, and Emma would be damned if she used him in her wicked plots. Yes, she had been sceptical about having a brother when she would be nearly 30 years older than him, but she didn’t care anymore. She loved him so much, and she would do anything to protect him.

“How?” Emma scoffed. “You can’t kill me, or you would have done so already. So don’t pretend like you have the upper hand in this situation, because you don’t.”

“Maybe I can’t kill you,” Zelena said, as her mouth twisted into a sick grin. “But that doesn’t mean that I can’t get rid of you.”

Before she could react, the witch raised her hands and shot a spell at Emma.

“No!” She heard her parents yell out as they tried to stop it.

“Swan!” Killian screamed. He was quicker to react than she was. He jumped forward to push her out of the way, taking the full blunt of the curse. She tried to catch him as he fell to the ground, with his eyes closed.

“Killian!” she said desperately, trying to get a response from him. “Please, wake up!”

“Emma, it’s a sleeping curse,” her mother said hurriedly.

“What do I do?” she said, and a tear slipped down her face. Stupid, bloody pirate. What was he thinking?

“Kiss him,” her father said firmly. “It’s the only thing that will work.”

“But-” she tried to protest. She wasn’t his true love, she couldn’t be.

“Emma, you need to believe that you are in order for it to work,” her mother said softly. “Look, I know I pushed you towards Neal from day one, simply because he’s Henry’s father. I guess I thought first love must equal true love, but it’s not in your case. I see the way you look at him, and how he looks at you. You both care about each other so much, and I know he would die for you; he just did take a curse to save you. Believe in your love for him, Emma.”

“It’s never going to work,” Zelena taunted. “You’re unlovable. Your own parents gave you away because they didn’t want you. And now they had a second chance. Your brother would have been the child they never got to have or raise. They don’t need you. Your son has his adoptive mother; he’s happier with her. And your pirate? He doesn’t love you; he isn’t capable of it.”

Emma listened to the witch's words. They should have affected her, or even have placed a seed of doubt in her mind, and clouded her judgement. But it didn’t.

“No,” she said softy. “You’re wrong. I am loved. I am not alone. I love my parents, and I love my son. But on top of that, I love my pirate. And I am going to be damned if I let you take him away from me.”

She didn’t hesitate as she closed her eyes and pressed her lips against Killian’s kissing him as if her life depended on it. Within seconds, she could feel his lips kissing her back, and his hand threading through her hair.

“It’s about bloody time, Love,” he said breathily.

She didn’t notice that there had been a flash of magic sweep through the land. When she looked up, she saw the witch had fallen over, and appeared to be dead.

“What happened?” she asked her parents, who had seen the whole thing.

“Light magic,” Snow said. “Your magic is the most pure magic of them all, and what is more pure than the magic of true love? When you kissed him, she screamed and fell over, defeated. The pendant went flying, and she stopped moving. You did it Emma!”

Her father was holding her brother, yet still managed to give Killian a firm look, “We will be having a talk about this later. But for now, let’s go celebrate, together as a family.”

Killian stayed back. She stopped and looked at him, “Aren’t you coming?” she asked him gently.

“You go celebrate with your family, Love,” he said, his voice sounding somewhat strangled.

“I will, and that includes you too,” she said, as she reached out and held on to his hook.  “You’re family too.”

She paused for a second, “But if you ever do anything stupid again, I will kill you,” she threatened.

He plastered a stupid smile on his face, and she melted. “Come on, Pirate. Let’s go join everyone.”


End file.
